Goodbye
by Becca-Jayne-ox
Summary: Based on the song Goodbye by Miley Cyrus, AH One-Shot


**A/N: This has been on my mind non-stop, and i wanted to get it over with, unfortunately i have writers block on The Missing Piece, i'm sorry as soon as i have inspiration i'll get straight back to work. **

**I'm on my 6 weeks holidays at the moment so i should have few more chapter up for my other story, once the writers block has gone! **

**The Main Song: Goodbye by Miley Cyrus**  
**Bella & Edward's Song: Bubbly by Colbie Caillat**  
**Edward's Ringtone: Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Goodbye

I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
That time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Oooh, Goodbye

* * *

**BPOV**

I awoke to the bright sunlight that had escaped through my curtains; I groaned and pulled the pillow out from under me to throw over my head. I closed my eyes and a pair of vibrant green ones appeared. I could feel my eyes welling up just at the thought of him. All the memories of our argument last night came back to me.

**FLASHBACK-NIGHT BEFORE**

_Edward had asked me to dinner, it was going really well. We had joked, talked and kissed. This was like any normal date night for us. But half way through the meal Edward suddenly went quiet; when I asked him if he was okay he mumbled his reply, yes. I grabbed his hand that was on the table top and entwined our fingers. He gave me a small smile but pulled his hand back and placed it under the table. I gave him a confused look but he avoided my eye contact. I let it slide and we continued our evening though his mood never improved._

"_Do you mind if we go for a walk, I need to talk to you?" he asked on our way out of the restaurant, this was his first full sentence since his mood change earlier this evening. I nodded as he opened the passenger door to his Volvo and helped me in, he closed the door and climbed in his side and started the car. _

_We drove for about 15 minutes before we pulled up to a park, I opened my door and climbed out, Edward had already started walking down the path, I caught up to him and went to reach for his hand but for the second time this evening he pulled away and ran it through his hair, a sigh he was nervous about something. We walked in silence until we reached a bench; Edward sat down and patted the space next to him, indicating me to sit down as well. I sat and watched anxiously as he opened his mouth and closed it again, no words coming out. _

"_Bella... being with you these past three years has been amazing, I couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else, but I don't know whether you've noticed or not but I feel we've both become very distant with each other, I love you very much and wish that it wouldn't come to this, but I feel its best if we don't see each other anymore, I hate to do this but I think its the only way this can be resolved." The whole time he was looking down at his feet, it wasn't until I stood up that he raised his head._

_I could feel the tears silently running down my cheeks, as he raised his head I stared back, suddenly anger flared inside me. I raised my hand and it collided with his cheek with a harsh sounding smack._

_I ran towards the road and raised my hand and called for a taxi, I only had to wait a few second before one pulled up by the side of the pavement. I climbed in and told the driver my address before pulling my mobile out, I dialled the number I knew could help comfort me._

"_Hi, this is Alice and Rosalie's flat, sorry you can't reach us at the moment, the tones coming so you know what to do" I wasn't in the mood to leave a message so I just closed my phone. _

_As the driver pulled up in front of my block of flats I got out my purse and paid. I took the elevator up to my floor, got to my door and opened it up. I walked through my living room and into my bedroom, where I got changed into my boy shorts and one of my dad's college hoodies. I wrapped myself up in my duvet and cried. I cried and cried until my tears dried up and when I had run out I sobbed. After a few hours I finally managed to calm myself down enough to let sleep take me.  
__  
__**END FLASHBACK**_

I could feel the traitorous tears again and got up to make myself some breakfast, today I was going to have a lazy day indoors. I was going to listen to music and watch movies while I stuffed my face full of the junk foods in my fridge.

As I walked to the kitchen my eyes caught the photo of me and Edward standing in front of a fountain. My eyes welled up as I remembered when it was taken.

**FLASHBACK-1 YEAR AGO**

"_Dance with me" Edward whispered in my ear, we were standing in front of a beautiful fountain, my back was pressed up against Edwards chest and his arms were wrapped around my waist and my hands were placed on top of his. I turned slightly to watch his face and he looked at me with seriousness._

"_There's no music" he chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
"We don't need music, silly. Come on" he grabbed both of my hands and placed them both behind his neck as he rested his own on my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder as we slowly moved side to side. I lifted my head and reached up on my tip-toes to kiss him. He responded immediately, but tenderly. We kissed for a while until we both needed to breathe. We leaned our foreheads together and just stared at each other peacefully. Every now and again one of us would lean in and give the other small kiss on the lips, cheek or nose. It was a perfect moment for both of us._

**END FLASHBACK**

By the time I finished remembering that night I was curled up against the wall with tears pouring down my face as I traced my lips with the tip of my finger, I could still feel the sparks that would pass through me whenever we touched. I dried my eyes the best I could and started off back towards my kitchen.

I opened up the fridge and took out my carton of milk, and then I reached up to the cupboard and pulled out my box of cereal, and poured both into a bowl and started to eat. I finished my breakfast and was getting ready to do the dishes when I decided to turn on the radio.

I was finishing dancing to I Like by Keri Hilson when our song came on the radio. I paused and started singing along even though I could feel the tears ready to fall;

I've been awake for a while now,  
You've got me feelin' like a child now,  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face,  
I get the tingles in a silly place

It starts in my toes,  
And I crinkle my nose,  
Wherever it goes I always know,  
That you make me smile,  
Please stay for a while now,  
Wherever you go

The rain is fallin' on my window pane,  
But we are hidin' in a safer place,  
Under the covers stayin' safe and warm,  
You give me feelings that I adore

By the time the chorus came back around the tears had started again and I had made my way over to my phone that was sat on the end table by my sofa, I picked it up, ready to call him but I decided their was no point, that it was a waste of time and that he wouldn't answer.

I curled up on the sofa and turned on the TV, I watched the many re-runs of friends I had until I started to slip in unconsciousness. In my dream, me and Edward were still together and we were by the fountain again but this time while we danced there was music, it was our song.

'_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me' _

I was awoken by my phone, I immediately recognized as Edward's ringtone, I looked at my mobile on the coffee table in front of me and hesitated before picking it up and answering.

"Hello?"

"_Bella? Oh thank god you answered!" he sounded relieved_

"What do you want Edward?" I left my voice void of emotion; I didn't want him to know how much he had hurt me.

"_Could I please come over, I think I have some explaining to do"_ I wanted to shout at him tell him to leave me alone and that I didn't want anything to do with him, but the nagging voice deep down told me that I needed him, if only for a few minutes or hours.

"Fine" I heard him give a relieved sigh before replying that he would be round in a few minutes.

I closed my phone and laid it back on the coffee table, I wasn't getting changed or tidying up, I didn't care if he judged me, we'd broken up.

Ten minutes later I heard a knock at the door, I got up and unlocked it without checking the peephole, I knew it was him, I swung the door open and took in the sight before me.

It was Edward, well, I _think_ it was him. His normally fairly tamed bronze locks were even more messed up then normal, his vibrant emerald eyes were dark and bloodshot and he was wearing the same clothes from last night, but they were in a lot worse condition.

I opened the door wider and he walked in, I closed the door behind him and leaned up against it and waited for him to speak, when he didn't I took my chance,

"You look like crap" I stated, I watched as a ghost of a smile appeared on his face before being replaced by a frown.

"Well... that's what I get for making the biggest mistake of my life and then not being able to sleep right that evening" he looked at me and I saw the seriousness and sadness behind them.

"What was the mistake?" I asked though I had an idea but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

He took a step forward and reached out to stroke my cheek with the back on his hand. I shivered as the sparks reappeared "Telling you goodbye" I watched as a single tear slid down his cheek, I went to speak but he cut me off before I got the chance.

"Last night, I thought I was doing the right thing, but it turned out to be the worse one I've ever made. When you ran off I wanted to run after you but I knew you wouldn't want to see me after what I had said. So I went straight home and curled up on my bed and moped, I thought I could give you some time. When I woke up this morning, I went to get some breakfast when I saw the picture of us in front of the fountain, I remembered that evening as if it was a few hours ago, it was one of my best dates with you" he paused to take a deep breath and wipe away the tears that had fallen down his face and I did the same.

"I broke down when I saw it and then to make matters worse I heard my radio alarm go off and when I heard our song I knew I couldn't not see you anymore, it was killing me to think that you hated me, I know now that if we have any problems to go to the other person and get them sorted out. Please Bella, I miss you and love you so much, I made a stupid mistake. Will you ever forgive me?" through his tears I could see he was looking at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, his stiffened posture relaxed immediately. I could feel his tears as they fell in my hair, I didn't complain because mine were falling onto his shirt. I pulled back slightly and looked him in the eyes

"Of course I forgive you, but please, if you ever think something's wrong, talk to me first, there might be a reason or if not we can sort it out." I gave him a kiss but pulled away before either of us could deepen it. I pulled out of his embrace and grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the sofa with me.

That afternoon was spent together pigging out on pizza and crisps and watching re-runs of our favourite sitcoms. Every now and again, Edward would kiss my lips and whisper in my ear that he loved me and I replied by kissing him back and saying I loved him too.

This is how its supposed to be.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**Becca xoxox**


End file.
